Bear in the Basket
by angelbaby1291
Summary: Kimiko Toho continues middle school with her best friends Keiko and Katara. When Kimiko starts eight grade, she meets an obnoxious guy. She gets stuck b/w chase and rai. whom does she pick?
1. Prolougue

**Prologue:**

Far and far in New York, there was a school. It was a junior high school filled with many interesting people. Take Kimiko Tohomiko for example, a girl who recently moved from Japan to New York in America. She did not come with her father, Toshiro Tohomiko, for he owned an electronic toy company in Tokyo, Japan. Instead, she came with her best friend, Keiko, and her family. It was easy for Kimiko to travel since she was rich.

Both the girls attended the same junior high school in New York for a year and had a lot of fun as 7th graders. On the first day, first time, first of everything they did in New York, they met a girl named Katara, who transferred to the same school on the same year with her older brother, Sokka.

Kimiko was happy to be an only child as well as Keiko is. Sokka always annoyed Katara, but sometimes, he actually can be funny. Sometimes the four would hang out and Sokka would always joke around.

Halfway through the 7th grade, Clay Bailey and his little sister, Jesse Bailey, moved from Texas and transferred over to the same school district. Clay was in the same grade as Kimiko while Jesse was one grade behind. She was still in elementary school. The Baileys only moved because Clay's parents decided to move to civilization instead of staying on a hardworking farm 24 hours a day and 7 days a week.

Though he liked to eat and binge on food, he was still a friend just like the others. Kimiko and her two friends welcomed him to the school by befriending him. She sometimes threw a hissy fit from his metaphors, but they all still had fun together.

During the year, Sokka met a girl named Yue. It was love at first sight for him. He always tried to ask her out, but he never asked. He would stutter, but he would talk about her to his friends everyday. That also annoyed Kimiko along with Clay's metaphors. She would punch them on the arm, but they were lucky Keiko was always present to calm her.

School would start tomorrow, on the first day of September. Everyone, especially Kimiko, prepared for the new school year. Little did she know all the adventures she will have…

2


	2. Chapter 1 The first time she saw Rai

**Chapter 1: **

It was a bright sunny morning. Keiko jumped into Kimiko's room and started trying to wake Kimiko up.

"WAKE UP", yelled Keiko. Kimiko jumped. She stood up and checked her alarm clock.

"The alarm clock doesn't wake me up till 5 more minutes. You didn't have to wake me up that early."

"Well, if you hadn't forgotten, today is the first day of school. Don't tell me you forgot already." Keiko said.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! I have to get ready. I still have to dye my hair!" cried Kimiko. Keiko suggested for Kimiko to dye her hair orange to mark the beginning of fall.

"You are so lucky you picked out clothes yesterday girl." Said Keiko.

"No kidding."

"Well, my mom made us breakfast already. Good luck on being late." Teased Keiko. Kimiko let out an evil glance. Keiko smirked and walked out of the room.

Kimiko ran to the bathroom in her room. Keiko was pretty rich (not as rich as Kimiko herself though) so Kimiko had her own bathroom in her room. In it was almost everything a bathroom can have. More than half of the closet consists of different colors of hair dye. It was all organized by color. All the colors that were more similar to each other were next to each other.

Even though nobody wanted to go to school, they were all forced to anyways. Besides, the first day was always exciting. You would find out who are in your classes, all the new people who would enter the school, and the start of gossip. 'That probably was one of the only good things about school.' Kimiko thought as she rubbed the color in.

After dying her hair, Kimiko let it dry. She changed into her outfit, which was a baby pink tee with a "K" on it, a denim miniskirt. She decided to wear her pink flip-flop sandals to match her outfit. Kimiko ambled back to her bathroom and divided her hair evenly. She curled each side of her hair and tied them into pigtails. She was happy she was able to groom well.

"Hey Kimiko, are you coming or what?" called Keiko from down the hall.

"Geez, be patient and hold on, will ya?" answered Kimiko, glad she had just finished preparing. Kimiko walked to the kitchen.

"Heh, I already finished breakfast. You got to speed up sometimes girl."

Trying to be in a good mood since it was the first day, Kimiko smiled back and said, "Yeah, I definitely will. You'll see."

"I'm sure I will. I will look forward to it." Keiko said as she was walking back to her room to gather her things

"Hey, grab mine too."

"Which one?"

"I guess the one with the mouse." Kimiko had many different knapsacks. They were all pictured or shaped with animals or objects.

After eating her two pancakes and glass of orange juice, Keiko and Kimiko both brushed their teeth and headed to school, saying bye to Keiko's mother. Kimiko saw Keiko was wearing a baby blue cami tank with an off-white crocheted shrug with blue-cuffed Capri jeans. The girls had decided that they would walk to school with Clay, Katara, and Sokka.

After walking about three blocks, the two friends arrived at Katara's house. Both of the girls walked up to the front porch together. Keiko pushed the doorbell button. After a few seconds, Sokka answered the door.

"Are you kidding me? You are not even out of the house yet?" asked Keiko.

"Er, we kind of slept in late…" replied Sokka.

"No, you slept in late!" said a girl's voice. Katara walked to where Sokka was with her book bag ready.

"Well don't lie bro. We all would know you were the one sleeping in late." Teased Katara.

"Hey, it not like I wanted to go to school anyway. I'm not a loser, like you guys." This made Kimiko give Sokka a punch in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!"

The three girls giggled.

In a few moments, the siblings walked out of their house. They both lived with their grandmother.

"By the way, Clay told me on his email his dad won't let him walk to school with us today." Notified Sokka.

"Why?" asked Kimiko and Keiko together.

"His dad wants to take him. He wants to talk to the teachers to see what the school is like."

"Oh, so he's like a daddy's boy." Teased Keiko

"No not really, his dad just doesn't want him to be _uncivilized_ or something."

"As if he's already civilized. Living on a farm." Added Katara.

The conversation continued on as the friends all walked together. They all arrived. Kimiko scanned around the campus and noticed both familiar and new faces. "There are a lot of new people this year." Kimiko thought to herself.

"Hmm, I wonder what classes Yue has this year." Said Sokka.

"Speaking of classes, which ones do we have together?" Katara asked Kimiko and Keiko. The girls all took out their class schedules.

"Hey! All three of us have geography together and it's our first class." Exclaimed Keiko.

The girls continued review each other's schedules as Sokka looked around and tried to find Yue. He seemed to see someone he never seen before. A girl with short black hair with moderately heavy red lipstick waved at him. Sokka ran over to her.

"There goes Sokka.," Said Keiko. "Always off to the girls."

There was another group of girls nearby. They were all trying to flirt with the most popular guy in school. Like Sokka, he was a ninth grader. He was the Champion of the wrestling team in New York State finals. His was just not physically strong, but his brain was also strong. He had a lot of common sense and was placed in all in advanced classes. He was also very popular to the girls and had moved from China last year as well as Kimiko and Keiko from Japan. His name was Chase Young.

"Oh my gosh, it's Chase Young!" Keiko let out a squeal.

"Isn't he hot?" asked Katara.

"I guess he's pretty cute." Kimiko said as she let out a little blush.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!_

The bell had rung.

"I guess its time to go to class." Said Katara.

"I have to go to my locker for a second. I'll meet you there." Said Kimiko

"I have to head to the bathroom." Said Keiko. "Well, I guess we'll meet each other all in the geography then."

"See you there!" The girls all split and ambled to their destinations before class. Kimiko arrived at her locker and took out a small box. The box had several decorations in it. She took out several magnets and started decorating her locker. She also hung up pictures of her friends. Since Keiko's grandmother worked with clay and did ceramics, she often made tiny magnets for the girls for their magnetic bulletin boards. Kimiko took some to school to brighten her locker.

Her favorite magnet was a little teddy bear in a basket. It reminded her of her first stuffed animal. Even though she got dolls when she was little, she also had a teddy bear. It was her only stuffed animal that wasn't electronic so she could sleep with it. It gave her comfort when her parents were not there to comfort her. The other important thing was, it was the first gift she got from Keiko when they became friends for the first time. When Kimiko was about to place it up, somebody from the crowded halls bumped into her. Kimiko dropped the magnet. She gasped. She did not want the special souvenir from her past to be damaged or destroyed. She picked up the magnet at the same time as someone else. Without thinking, she retreated her hand from the person.

"Here," spoke the person. "Sorry I bumped into you." He spoke with an unfamiliar accent. It sounded Mexican like. He was wearing a white hooded, short sleeve top along with green cargo pants, red wristbands on both sides of his wrists, and a medallion.

Kimiko grabbed back her prize possession. "Back off of it mister! Don't touch my stuff or I'll rip your head off!" Kimiko yelled.

"Aye girl, I said I was sorry. No biggie." Said the boy. "Geez sometimes girls can be crazy about stupid things." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Kimiko was ready to punch him.

"Hey Rai, are you coming?" Said someone. Kimiko recognized him. It was another guy the girls thought was hot. He was one of Katara's favorites. It was Jet.

"Yeah, I gotta get away from this noisy girl." Rai stood up and walked away from Kimiko.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………_

Since it was the first day of school, Kimiko tried to hold her anger in. She would fight back later. Kimiko blew on the magnet and placed it on the door of her locker.

After decorating, Kimiko headed to class. She put on a smile (except it might be plastic) and walked into geography. Katara and Keiko saved her a seat. She sat down with her friends.

"What took you so long?" asked Katara.

"Oh, I just took my time, no hurries right?"

"Yeah, sure."

The bell rang. All the students sat down.

"Welcome to eight grade students. My name is Mr. Gyasto." The teacher started. "May I introduce a few new students to this school." "First, we have Aang." The boy walked up to the front of the room. He appeared to have no hair. He had a blue arrow tattoo. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and gold sweat pants. Kimiko thought that was unusual dressing.

The whole class greeted Aang.

"He's actually kind of cute." Said Katara. Keiko made several responses.

"Next, we have Omi." The short guy walked up. Like Aang, he was also bald and wore a red long sleeve, but this time, he wore black pants. He looked like he was wearing his pajamas.

"Pretty short to be one of us eight graders." Commented Keiko.

The teacher continued after the students welcomed Omi. "Now last, we have Raimundo Pedrosa."

Kimiko gasped. It was the same boy she encountered in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2 First Class, total bummer

**Chapter 2:**

The teacher continued after the students welcomed Omi. "Now last, we have Raimundo Pedrosa."

Kimiko gasped. It was the same boy she encountered in the hallway.

Keiko noticed how Kimiko couldn't stop staring at the newbie. "He's hot."

Kimiko turned red and yelled, "NO HE IS NOT!" The whole class turned to look at the angered redhead. The teacher walked up to her.

"And your name must be-" question Mr. Gyasto in an irritated voice.

Kimiko gulped. "Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Miss Tohomiko, you are aware there is no yelling in my class, eh?"

"Yes, I know." Kimiko looked down in embarrassment. A majority of the class snickered. Mr. Gyasto agreed Kimiko had learned her lesson and walked back to the front of the room. Katara and Keiko didn't want to say anything, thinking the teacher would be tough on them as well. Kimiko buried her head in her arms on her desk as Mr. Gyasto continued.

"As I was saying, Raimundo Pedrosa is new in this country. He came from Tubarao, Brazil."

"So, Brazil, huh?" thought Kimiko. "For a moment, I thought he was a Mexican freak of nature." Kimiko remembered how she got embarrassed in the class, and it partly ruined the first day of school. She did not want to make the same mistake again. She looked up at the front.

"I would like all of you to show respect to Mr. Pedrosa and to our new classmates. Raimundo, you may take your seat." Raimundo sat down at the only empty seat in class. He sat next to Charlie Jed, who was dressed normally for the first time.

Charlie Jed was a boy in the school known for cross-dressing and being a copycat at how people dress. He would dress exactly the same way, regardless if the one he chose were a boy or a girl. Sometimes the outfits went too far and he got suspended for 3 days. Even so, the person he dressed like, he did not act like them. He always played with robot action figures, watched robot movies and shows, and imitated them. Students gave him the nickname, "the chameleon bot".

Mr. Gyasto started lecturing about supplies, rules, and the course. Kimiko grew bored and wrote on a piece of notebook paper. She quietly passed it to Katara. Katara carefully opened the note. It read, "Hey, good luck to Raimundo when chameleon bot dresses like him tomorrow." Katara started writing and passed the note back to Kimiko.

"But Raimundo is so hot. Just look at him. Why would you wish him bad luck?" Kimiko turned to look at Raimundo. He was staring at the front of the room, or at least he was. He looked like he was spacing out with boredom. Kimiko noticed his features- soft brown hair, naturally tan skin, nice figure, tall height, emerald-green eyes, and then she blushed.

She turned away and admitted to herself, 'Wow, he doesn't look so bad, but he's still a jerk.' She started writing another note to Keiko and started replying to Katara's. She passed one to Keiko and the other to Katara.

Katara opened her note. "You think a lot of guys in the school are hot. And Rai is a freeloader." Katara looked up and winked at Kimiko. She wrote back, "Rai? Making nicknames for him up already?" and threw it on Kimiko's desk.

Keiko wrote back, "You have to tell me why you don't think Raimundo's hot first. You even yelled it out to get yourself in trouble."

Kimiko read Katara's reply first and responded. Katara read it, "His name is so long, so why not call him Rai? Nobody wants to say his darn long name."

Katara quickly wrote back. She slightly hurled it back to Kimiko. Kimiko started unfolding the note just when Mr. Gyasto sauntered to her desk. Kimiko shoved the note in her mouse bag.

"Miss Tohomiko, I see we are having a lot of problems on our first day, are we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kimiko, trying to keep a straight face.

"I saw somebody around here hurl a piece of paper. Upon yelling out in the classroom, I have assumed that it was you."

Kimiko started exaggerating. "Um, I dropped it from my desk, and Katara threw it back to me on accident."

"Since it is the first day Miss Tohomiko, I will let you off, but how odd for you to drop a piece of folded up paper when we are not taking notes or something of the same sort." Mr. Gyasto stated suspiciously.

Kimiko smiled weakly. Satisfied, Mr. Gyasto walked back and continued his presentation of the class. Kimiko sighed with relief. "Some first day". Thought Kimiko.

It was hard to pay attention after the incident. No one was still staring at her, but she still felt like the center of attention. She looked back at the new boy. Unlike her, he looked like he was attentive. Was he?

_Brrrrrringggggggggggg!!_

The bell had rung. Kimiko sighed.

"Well, I guess we don't have the next class with each other." Said Keiko

"Yeah, I have science. You have math right?" Katara asked Keiko.

"Yeah, so many equations to do on the first day. And you Kimiko?"

"Well, I have English next. I guess I will see you guys at lunch then." Kimiko gathered up her books together and strolled out the door.

It took her a few minutes before she found her next classroom. She tried to think good thoughts. "Maybe Charlie will dress up as Raimundo. And then he will be embarrassed." Said Kimiko sitting down.

A red head boy ran up to the seat next to hear and sat down. Kimiko ignored him.

"SURPRISE!" he said. "Remember me?"

"No." Replied Kimiko She did not remember having any classes with him last year.

"Heh, I saw you in the halls a lot. But that's right! I do not know you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, and someday, I will be the ruler of the world!" Jack let out an evil laugh.

Kimiko scoffed, "Like the next Saadam Hussein? Oh right. I'm sure you will, since you can pick out two different color socks."

"Yeah, just like HEY!" yelled Jack.

Kimiko laughed.

Time passed by as Kimiko "flirted" with Jack. The same obnoxious boy Kimiko saw in her first class walked in. It was Raimundo again.

"Oh, no" said Kimiko, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" said Jack. Kimiko buried her face in her arms, lying on her desk. She hoped she would be unnoticed by him. She peeked up. Raimundo appeared to be talking to a friend who she did not know, but slightly recognized.

"See ya Jet." Said Raimundo.

"See ya man." He replied.

Kimiko then knew she saw him earlier, after the argument between her and Raimundo. She barely knew Jet anyways.

Like Chase Young, he was as attractive and popular, even thought they were rivals and disliked each other. They were both on the wrestling team, and one would always beat another. The score between them was always tied. They also both had fan clubs. There was a group of girls who support Jet, another group supporting Chase, and another supporting both.

Kimiko looked at Jet and thought, "he kind of looks like Chase." Somehow, she saw more in Chase, than Jet. Katara thought the opposite.

"Hey! I'm right over here!" Said Jack.

"Huh?"

"Me, Jack? Remember me?"

"Oh, that's right. You, my bad."

Jack took out his pocket mirror and started combing his fire red hair. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on his hair to make it go in place. "You know, I seen you in the halls all of last year. And I saw you playing _goo zombies_ before. That is one of my favorite games too. Maybe we can play doubles together sometime?"

Kimiko felt grossed out. "Um, I don't think I want to. Um, I… Look there's air over there!"

"Really? Where?" asked Jack, turning his head in the direction Kimiko pointed at.

Kimiko grabbed her animal knapsack and moved to a random seat far away from Jack. She sighed with relief.

"Well look who we have here." Started somebody with a familiar accent.

Kimiko turned to her right. "Oh, crap." Muttered Kimiko. "Here we go again. First the nasty hand red head and now the obnoxious Brazilian."

"Students, take your seat please, and keep quiet." Said the teacher. "Experience keeps a dear school, but fools will learn in no other."

"Do you have a dang clue on what he is saying?" Raimundo asked Kimiko. Kimiko ignored him.

"Students, my name is Mr. Fung. I used to teach Karate and just started teaching here at school as my first year. I will also coach the wresting team."

He looked like in his mid forty's and sounded like he had wisdom in him. He was bald, but had a long bearded and a mustache.

"Now to take attendance." Mr. Fung went through the class list. The same boy named Omi appeared in the same class again.

"Clay Bailey." Said Master Fung

"Here." Replied Clay. Kimiko turned and looked at the front left corner surprised. She was happy one of her friends was in her class, so she smiled at him. He did not see her. She started to imagine Clay beating up Raimundo every time he did or said something cruel to her.

Master Fung continued to take attendance. "Kimiko Tohomiko." Kimiko appeared to be spacing out.

"Yo girl." Said Raimundo, tapping Kimiko on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me you lowlife." Replied Kimiko.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, I just called your name."

Kimiko knew her fault. "Here…" replied Kimiko weakly. Her classmates started whispering. "Stupid Raimundo, he is ruining my first day." Thought Kimiko. She looked around again, seeing Clay wave at her. She just remembered he was in her class. She waved back.

Before she knew it, Mr. Fung had already finished taking attendance. "Now class, I will pair you up so you will get to know each other. I will start by pairing these two up. Better than a thousand hollow words bring peace." Mr. Fung pointed at Kimiko and Raimundo. Kimiko groaned.

Raimundo showed his response with an evil grin. Kimiko heated up in anger. She can say her first day was already ruined.

* * *

**Thx to everyone who reviewed :D yesh, this chapter is not as good as the others. the nx one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 3 A Friendly Interview?

**Chapter 3:**

"Now class, I will pair you up so you will get to know each other. I will start by pairing these two up. Better than a thousand hollow words bring peace." Master Fung pointed at Kimiko and Raimundo. Kimiko groaned.

Mr. Fung ambled around the entire classroom passing out blank sheets of lined paper to each student. He had already paired all the students who just sat down with their partners.

Mr. Fung started giving instructions. "On this, you will write 3 questions you want to ask your partner. These questions should be sophisticated and not simple like 'how old are you'.

Kimiko turned and looked at Raimundo. "What do I want to know about this jerk anyways?" she asked herself.

Mr. Fung continued. "All questions will not be yes or no questions, but open-ended. You want more information about your partner for this essay."

"Essay?" Kimiko thought. "I thought this was an English class where you read. I don't even care about what happens in Raimundo's life anyways."

The student called Omi raised his hand, shaking it in the air. "Master Fung, what does open ended mean exactly?"

"First of all, I would prefer to be addressed as "Mr." within school boundaries. To answer your question, opened ended is a full explanation to a question instead of just 'yes' or 'no'. Do I need to continue?"

"No master- I mean Mr. Fung, I think I understand." Omi replied.

"Good, we all want to be sure to ask questions instead of doing nothing. One who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; one who does not ask a question remains a fool forever."

"There he goes again." Complained Raimundo, "I don't even know what all of this means. I might as well flunk." Kimiko elbowed him. Raimundo kept quiet and rubbed his arm in a bit of pain. "Girl, you hit hard." He muttered silently to Kimiko.

"Any more questions?" Mr. Fung asked ignoring the two. No one else raised his or her hand. "Very well then, lets get started." Raimundo started writing like water flowing through a faucet. Kimiko wondered what he wanted to ask her so badly. It was only three questions they could ask, thought she did not really feel like asking Raimundo anything. She started spacing out, watching other students write. She noticed her friend Clay and the confused cue ball. Omi was paired up with him.

"Hey you." Called Raimundo.

"Heh?" Kimiko replied.

"I wrote my questions."

Kimiko looked at her blank piece of paper. "Oops, I didn't write any yet. Um, give me several minutes."

"Girl, your slow." Teased Raimundo. Kimiko glared at him evilly.

"How 'bout I ask you first then you can write your after?" Raimundo asked with a sweat drop.

"Whatever has it your way." Kimiko replied. Raimundo prepared to write answers.

"Number one, how many boyfriends had to had in the past?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." Raimundo said with a smirk.

"Hmph, none." Kimiko muttered.

"No surprise, that was pretty obvious, but if you want, you can try me."

"HECK NO!" Kimiko replied.

"Oh, what a loss. You are cute, but crabby."

"ugh, just ask the next question already!" Kimiko yelled.

" Fine, what kind of guys do you like?" Kimiko was stunned once again.

"Why do you care?" Kimiko blushed a little bit.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions first. Or I might as well just flunk."

"Then ask something real."

"Well, you need to answer me."

Kimiko groaned once again. "Guys that totally are not you in personality."

Raimundo started writing then stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Hey! Why?"

"Hmph, boys like you, are not for me if that is what you think."

"You will see eventually girl."

Kimiko started writing her questions. "Well, I guess I have things I want to ask you now." Raimundo showed his response with a grin.

"Finally, you want to know about my greatness."

"Not on my life, I'm just trying to get a good grade here."

"Then ask the questions, you know I want an 'A' too."

"Then why did you say you wanted to flunk earlier?" Kimiko asked.

"That was the question?"

"No stupid. Well, anyways, here it is. WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Still no different from the other question, but I think I am the hot and sexy hunk named Raimundo Pedrosa. All the chicks are supposed to dig me." Raimundo click his tongue at Kimiko.

"More like a sexy beast." Kimiko muttered.

"Oh, so you do think I'm sexy."

Kimiko became alerted and blushed. Her eyeballs popped up. "No, no. not like that. Like a beast, but far from sexy."

"Oh, good come back. I know I will win." Raimundo replied with expression.

"Time is up now." Announced Mr. Fung. "You will use your questions and answers to form your essay about your partner. It must be at least one page."

"One page?" Kimiko said to herself. "I think I can only write one word about Raimundo. Just the word 'moron'."

Kimiko raised her hand. "Um, well, what if we didn't…finish?"

"You will need to get together with your partner at your own time in order to finish the assignment."

"Yes!" whispered Raimundo with delight.

"Now class is almost over. Get ready to leave."

Raimundo turned to Kimiko. "So when do you want to hook up baby?"

"Geez, I don't think he meant it that way. As If I would go out with you. By the way, why did you start hitting on me?"

"Well, I just thought I could have some fun here."

The bell rang.

"See ya Kim." Said Raimundo as he left. Kimiko just ignored him and went over to Clay's desk.

"Oh my gosh, that stupid Hispanic is such a pain in the butt!"

Clay started to laugh. "Kimiko, hard headed as usual. You seemed like you were flirting with him that whole class time. You guys are moving by as fast as a horse galloping through the town." Kimiko showed her response by punching him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Kimiko gave him an evil glare. "Okay, right sorry."

Kimiko wanted to change the subject so she started a new conversation. "So, how that Omi kid?"

"Pretty odd for a little feller with a big head. Seemed Kind of dull."

"In what way?" ask Kimiko

"Well, you can start by knowing he didn't know how old he was."

"Interesting." The two started walking out the door leaving the classroom.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like he's was from around this town." Clay said.

_The second bell rang._

"Talk to you later Clay. We don't want to be late."

"You too Kim."

Kimiko searched for her next classroom. She felt someone behind her through all the chattering students in the hall, thinking somebody followed her…

* * *

**plz review. i'll update sooner then, hopefully :D**


	5. Chapter 4 more rai action

**Chapter 4:**

Kimiko searched for her next classroom. She felt someone behind her through all the chattering students in the hall, thinking somebody followed her…….

She slowly turned around. All she saw was a wall, but it seemed like somebody ran away really fast before she could see that person. It was hard to distinguish when bewildered students ran around looking for their classrooms.

'Argh! What if its still that Raimundo?' she asked herself. Kimiko scanned the hallway again to make sure. No sign of him. She shrugged it off, and shook her head to relax. Next, she took out her schedule. "Math. Confusing numbers and shapes."

"Hey Kim!" Katara ran up to her.

"Hey girl." Kimiko greeted, finally catching on to her good mood.

"So where are you going next?"

"Math. Just what I needed." Kimiko answered sarcastically.

Katara laughed. "Something must have happened, huh?"

"Yeah, just talk to the hand." Kimiko said. "Where are you going next?"

"Oh, I'm headed to Mr. Fung's geography class." Katara said.

"Hey! I just had that class! That Raimundo kid was in my class again!" Kimiko angrily muttered.

"Really? Did you guys finally hook up?"

"Heck no! I hate him! He is so frickin' annoying. All he was doing is asking stupid questions about my love life!"

"Ooooh, call that a hint."

"For what?"

"Kim, I think he likes you."

"Newsflash! I hate him!"

"Well, isn't that a loss for him?"

"Now your really starting to sound like him. Don't make me tell you off too."

"Right, sorry."

The girls walked down the hall. Since Kimiko just came from Mr. Fung's class, they both went in that direction first.

"So guess what? I saw Jet two times today!" Kimiko told Katara.

"Really? What did he say? Did you saw anything about your beautiful friend Katara?" Katara sarcastically asked Kimiko.

"No we really didn't talk, but, I just saw-" Kimiko was cut off when somebody from the cluttered hallways.

"Ow!" Kimiko fell over and hit the ground. Her schedule and mouse knapsack slid across the floor. Luckily, it was zipped this time, because her magnets wouldn't fall out.

"Move it you munchkin!" demanded the girl that had just bumped into Kimiko. Kimiko looked up and saw it was the most popular girl in the school. Her name was Dyris Sirenheart. She was a ninth grader that had perfect long blond hair, unblemished skin, and a good figure. She was someone most guys in the school liked. Also a champion on the swim team, she was known as "a mermaid of the sea". Kimiko thought of her as the "beast of the sea".

Her two drones were following her. One was Ashley Katia. She also had blond hair, but it was short. She wore a lot more make up than Dyris. She still did attract guy, but not as much as Dyris. She was not a swimmer, but she was a bad luck like a black cat. When she was around, you never know what misfortune you can have. Kimiko figured she could of brought Raimundo to her.

The last girl was Wuya Lamia. Unlike the other two girls, she wore a lot of dark clothes, she was really tan, and she had auburn hair that went past her waist. She was not really attractive to most guys so she wore a lot of makeup, especially eyeliner. There was a rumor saying she was after Chase Young. Kimiko thought she wouldn't be compatible with him anyways.

Kimiko stood up as Dyris and her clique had walked away. Katara picked up Kimiko's crumpled schedule and her knapsack. "Munchkin?" Kimiko asked. "Well, she's a skank."

"I would say all three of them are." Said Katara. The girls giggled together.

After with Katara to her class, Kimiko went to her math class. She stopped at the door and peeked in to see if Raimundo was present. Apparently, he was not. Kimiko smiled and happily entered. She sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

The teacher took attendance. Kimiko saw the guy named Aang was in her class. "Maybe I should make a new friend." She thought. In a moment, she felt so relaxed, she laid her head on her desk, and then drifted to sleep.

_The bell rang._

Math class had just ended, and Kimiko started waking up. She forgot where she was, but then remembered. "Oh crap, I missed math! I didn't learn a thing!" she exclaimed as she zoomed out of class. "Ugh, I finally have one class without that freak, but it has to end up like this!"

To clear up her mind, she looked at her schedule again. 'Lunch.' She thought. 'Just what I needed to calm me down.'

She headed to the cafeteria and saw Clay, Sokka, the girl she saw Sokka with earlier in the morning, Katara, and Keiko at one table. Kimiko sat down in an empty seat between Katara and Keiko to join her friends. She took out her lunch from her knapsack.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kimiko greeted.

"Howdy, Kim." Clay replied. The rest of the people greeted her.

"Hey Kim, meet Suki." Sokka introduced the girl he ran off to see in the morning to Kimiko.

"Hey Suki," greeted Kim. "So is Sokka like your new boyfriend or something?" Kimiko saw Sokka let out a blush.

"Naw, I didn't really consider that." Suki stated, "But it can happen can it?" She said winking at Sokka. Sokka blushed even more. All the girls and Clay laughed.

Kimiko was having a grand time with her friends, but just then, Raimundo and Jet came and sat down at the table with them.

"Hey babe, remember we have a date?" Raimundo asked Kimiko seductively.

"NO! I would never go out with you." Kimiko asked "Get outta here!"

Katara pulled Kimiko over and whispered in her ear. "No, Jet is here. Don't you she. It's your chance and my chance!"

Kimiko's eyes were about to pop out. "_My_ chance?"

"Sure, but Jet's here, so please? For one day?" Katara begged.

Kimiko sighed. "Your lucky you're my best friend." Katara smiled, and moved her seat to be closer to Jet. Raimundo saw the empty seat and sat there. It was next to Kimiko

"Now we really can hook up." Raimundo started. Kimiko started feeling sick. The others at the table watched them and giggled. "Remember we have to ask each other 'questions'?"

"Whatever." Kimiko said. "But keep it real!"

Raimundo snickered. "Okay, do you like me yet?" He asked

"Well, I hate you. Let's put it at that." Kimiko answered.

"Aww," Raimundo complained. "You know that's going to be really wasteful."

"Whatever, just go on."

Lunch went by as they asked the questions. Everyone except Katara and Jet watched Raimundo and Kimiko. Kimiko would start punching him in the arm like the others when he wasn't serious. Everything came out fine, but she still wished she didn't have to write a stupid paper about him.

For the rest of the day, Kimiko went to rest of her classes. She had both science and cooking with Raimundo, but not gym, which she had with her two best friends.

After school, the three girls met up.

"Man this was the worst day of school." Complained Kimiko.

"What are you talking about girl? This is the best day of school." Said Katara. Keiko just giggled.

As they all walked home together, Kimiko started a conversation.

"Oh my gosh! You know that Dyris chick? She ran into me today."

"Yeah, I remember," said Katara.

"And then, guess what she called me. A munchkin! Hah! She can't come up with anything else better. So not hip."

"Just call her a skank." Laughed Katara.

"I heard she was going out for swimming again this year." Keiko announced.

"No surprise." Said Kimiko.

"Yeah, but I heard Wuya probably wants to join too."

"Really?!" The other two girls had their mouths open.

"Yeah, but unlike Dyris, she's probably going to wear a bikini." Keiko noted.

"Eww." Said Katara with a grossed out face. "Dyris wears a one piece and more guys would look at her."

"But she can't do that, can't she?" asked Kimiko. "There's still a dress code."

"Yeah, but all the swim coaches couldn't care less, considering they're all men." Keiko said.

"Yeah, Wuya so desperate to beat Dyris in popularity that she might as well go in a string bikini." Kimiko said. The three girls laughed.

The year before, both Wuya and Ashley attempted to outmatch Dyris, but it was impossible. As usual, the dress in the same style as her, wear more makeup, and act hot, but Dyris found out and was mad at them for a week.

"I bet that's why Wuya wants Chase. It probably would make her more popular." Katara added.

The conversation continued until they dropped off Katara. Sokka went out for ice cream with Suki after school. The other two girls went home. Kimiko could finally call it a day, but she was in for more…..

* * *

**Yeah! Next chapter. I will be updating faster for this story now, and new chapters will be posted on weekends (sumtimes friday too) sry this chappie isn't so good. but it will get better. i have a lot of the story planned out already.**

**sum ppl have asked about da avatar characters. well didnt kno i had 2 say all this at first, b/c i waz new to fanfic .net.**

**so yea, i'm not a really a big fan of avatar, but they were perfect supporting characters for this story. the story will mostly focus on the xiaolin showdown characters, so yea.**

**hope u like :D**


	6. Chapter 5 first move

Chapter 5:

"Oh no!" Kimiko thought as she was about to enter geography for the second time. Instead she stopped dead in her tracks as she peered inside the classroom. The first day of school had already been bad enough. So far, the second was worse.

Last night, Keiko said Katara could not walk to school with them the next day, because her grandma wanted her to walk with another new girl who none of them knew. Katara said this girl was blind and would need to be guided throughout the school. Meanwhile, Sokka escorted his new "girlfriend", Suki, and Clay had to go to school with his dad again.

Apparently, Keiko had also made an attempt to teach Kimiko a lesson to wake up earlier. Kimiko thought it was annoying, because Keiko wakes up thirty minutes earlier than her. Kimiko just wakes up to her alarm clock. 'Geez, she didn't have to leave the house without me.' Kimiko thought.

The only good thing that happened so far was that obnoxious Raimundo kid did not make an appearance anywhere near her locker today.

When she arrived at her geography class, she saw the worst sight. She saw Charlie Jed (Chameleon Bot) dressed as Kimiko herself. They looked like identical twins!

He was wearing the same brown boots, ponytailed buns on each side of his head, blond hair dye, a red baby tee with a khaki vest on the outside, khaki shorts, and the makeup. Everything was perfectly the same. Even his face looked like Kimiko's! Luckily, her friends, teacher, and many other students were not present yet, so she had time to kick the crap out of Chameleon Bot.

Raimundo was there, and he would be able to see what would happen if he messed with her again. She saw him go up to whom he thought was Kimiko, and try to flirt with him. Chameleon Bot took out his Transformers action figures to show Raimundo. Kimiko was about to scream.

"Now that Hispanic is going to make fun of me for being a robot freak when that is not even me!" complained Kimiko under her breath. Suddenly, she felt someone from behind tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked down, but saw nobody.

"Down here." Said the person.

Kimiko looked down and saw the weird Shorty named Omi from yesterday.

"Um, hi." She greeted, trying to forget about her rage. "So do you need anything?"

Omi pointed to Chameleon Bot. "She looks most like you." Omi said. Kimiko bit her lip. "Are you guys what they call, twins?"

'Does this shrimp think before he talks? Or does he just want to get his butt kicked?' Kimiko thought. 'He kind of reminds me of that Raimundo freak.'

There was no way somebody was going to compare her to this robotic cross dresser. Kimiko felt like punching this guy in the face, but she knew his head was either half full or half empty. She tried to hold in her anger.

Kimiko looked at the innocent little runt, and forced a plastic smile. "No, that's just some guy who dresses like other people. He just likes to copy their looks, okay?"

"Wow that is most intelligent." Omi replied with delight in his voice. "I think I will try that technique so my foes do not know who I am!"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. 'What?' she thought. 'What world is this guy from?'

Suddenly, she heard someone behind her groan. She turned around and saw Katara with a frown on her face. "Uggggggh!" Katara groaned.

"Well hello to you." Kimiko replied to Katara. Omi just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the classroom. "What's wrong girl?"

"I see what you mean by obnoxious guys now." Katara replied.

"Hah! I told you Rai was rude and annoying! So there! I win!" Kimiko said in delight.

"No, I'm not talking about Raimundo, he's all yours." Katara told her.

"Darn it! Then who?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, unlike Raimundo, he looks pretty ugly. He has this gross scar around one eye. And gosh, he is so rude!" Katara said in anger.

"Just like Rai, but without the scar." Kimiko said.

"No not really. But anyways, I saw Jet walking down the hall this morning, and I wanted to go talk to him. So I tried running up to him, and I wasn't watching where I was going. And then gosh! That's when I bumped into him really hard! Then he was all like, 'Are you blind? Watch where you're going!'" Katara stubbornly tugged on her brown braid, and looked like as she was about to yank it out.

Kimiko turned slightly red in embarrassment when she suddenly remembered she was the first one to yell something mean at Raimundo. And she was the one calling him obnoxious. "So, what did you tell him?"

"All I just said was 'maybe your blind for not seeing me!', and then I gave him an evil glare and stormed away. More importantly, I missed seeing Jet! I couldn't find him!"

"Wow that sucks. Do you know who this guy is?"

"Yeah, I think his name is like Zuno or Zucchini or something, but I don't really care! He was so mean to me!"

"Who was mean to you?" said Keiko, jumping into the conversation. She smoothed out her red baby tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Keiko! Why did you ditch me this morning?! I could have been late, thanks to you." Kimiko scolded.

"Relax, I went to get breakfast." Keiko was drinking the mocha she had bought from Starbucks.

"Whatever, just don't do it again."

"Sure Kim." The three girls walked into class and took their seats. Kimiko heard all her other classmates whispering and making silent comments about her.

"Hey Kim, I didn't know you had a twin!" Raimundo announced aloud. Kimiko suddenly remembered and saw Charlie Jed playing with his action figures. Kimiko stomped over to his desk and grabbed two of his action figures. She headed over to the trashed, and slammed them in there. She turned back to glare at Chameleon Bot.

"Ooooooooooooh!" The class said together. Kimiko stood triumph and proud. Very little did she know Mr. Gyasto was present during the whole event. He stood at the doorway and nodded his head.

"Still having problems in this class, aren't we Miss Tohomiko?" Mr. Gyasto asked her. Kimiko smiled weakly. She pulled Chameleon Bot's robot action figures out of the trash. They were covered in garbage and smelled like horse dung.

"Here they are!" Kimiko tried saying in delight.

"Yes, but they look dirty." Mr. Gyasto replied.

Kimiko wanted to say, 'No, they're clean.' In a sarcastic tone, but she kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't get into further crap.

Mr. Gyasto sighed. "Ms. Tohomiko, I would like you to go up to yourself and apologize." The class snickered in the background.

Kimiko walked up to Charlie, and twitched an eye. "Sorry….." She said. Mr. Gyasto nodded in satisfaction. When he wasn't looking, Kimiko took her right index finger to her throat, and pretend to slit it. She looked Chameleon Bot in the eye.

Kimiko sat down. Mr. Gyasto started lecturing, but Kimiko could not pay attention. Her friends were able to though. Katara was probably thinking about her anger towards Zuno or whoever he was. Meanwhile, Keiko was probably pretending so she wouldn't have to face Kimiko with guilt of leaving early.

Kimiko could not help, but turn to look at Raimundo. He was staring at her. He gave her a smirk. Kimiko made a threatening face and turned back.

'Oh mi gosh! Why does he keep looking at me for no reason?' Kimiko asked herself 'Maybe he really does have interest in me!' She figured Raimundo was probably still staring at her, so for the whole period, she looked in the other direction.

"Homework! Why do we have to have a frickin' worksheet when we didn't even learn anything!" Kimiko argued as she and her friends walked down the hallway.

"It was probably you that didn't learn anything, considering the fact that you were trying to cover up staring at Raimundo the whole time!" Keiko admitted.

"No I wasn't! He was staring at me!" Kimiko argued. "I hate him looking at me!"

"Why, because you're afraid he'll think you are ugly?" Katara asked.

"No! What if Zuno was staring at you like that?!" Kimiko asked Katara. Katara turned away and stayed silent.

"Hey Katara, you didn't tell me about this Zuno guy. What's he like." Keiko asked her.

The first bell rang

"Oh, got to run now, or else, we'll be late, right?" Katara said in a rushed tone. "Bye guys!"

The other two watched as Katara scurried away. "Wow, she must really like him to be shy enough not to talk about him, huh?" Keiko said.

"Not really." Kimiko said. "But I think I should go to class now." The girls said their goodbyes and headed off to their classes.

As Kimiko entered the classroom, she tried to look for a seat where she would not end up next to Raimundo again. He had caused her enough crap already. Clay entered the room at the moment.

"Clay! Hey!" Kimiko greeted with happiness. "Want to sit with me today?"

"Sure, yall'." Clay answered. They sat down at two empty seats. Jack Spicer walked up to Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko! I came back for you!" Jack said in delight. His blue sweater vest had a juice stain on it. It grossed Kimiko out.

"Hi….." Kimiko greeted.

"So, did you see me yesterday? I was in the hallway, trying to get to you? But then, all these people came over me like the sea!" Jack said.

'So that's who was following me down the hall.' She thought. "Whatever." She told him.

"And who's this guy? Some cow from the desert?" Jack asked.

"Man, this guy is annoying as a morning chicken crying cocka doodle doo." Clay muttered to Kimiko.

"He's so stupid. He's only in our grade because he's good at science. He wins like every science fair, but he sucks at life." Kimiko said.

"You mean Life? The board game? I'll have you know I'm pretty good at that game! Don't forget were going to play doubles sometime." Jack reminded Kimiko.

"Whatever, but you better check your desk. Your desk is untied." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, you better go fix it." Clay added.

"Right! I'll get to it!" Jack said. As he walked away, Kimiko noticed how his white shirt was badly tucked in. Also, his khaki pants were wrinkled and needed to be iron big time.

Once again, the bell rang and class started. Kimiko saw Raimundo was sitting in the other side of the room with the strange kid named Omi.

"Yes!" Kimiko cheered under her breath.

Mr. Fung entered the room. He heard several students yawn. "By getting up early in the morning one also gets more time at his disposal for work as compared to late-risers. Scholar and thinkers get up early in the morning and contemplate. "

"And how does he come up with all these sayings?" Kimiko whispered to Clay.

"I heard he gets them from a desk calendar from the dollar store." Clay told Kimiko.

"Ah, I sea all the fish are scattered in the sea today. I would like everyone to return to the seats they had the previous day." Mr. Fung declared.

Kimiko's bubble burst. "Man, why does everything draw me to that Raimundo guy all the time?"

"And that will be your permanent seat." Mr. Fung finished.

"Nice." Kimiko commented.

Clay snickered. "Good luck. You always can wish on me horseshoe."

"That's okay Clay." Kimiko groaned as she left her seat.

"Yo. What's up?" Raimundo asked Kimiko as she sat down. "Now we can be together forever."

"In your dreams. Just shut up." Kimiko told him. She put her backpack down on the floor without noticing it got tangled in the legs of both her chair and Raimundo's desk.

Raimundo still had a grin on his face.

"Now students, I would like you to take out your essays."

'Oh mi gosh! I forgot to write my stupid essay about Raimundo!' Kimiko thought. Raimundo tapped her on the shoulder.

"So what did you write about my greatness?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"Why would I want to write about you?"

"Well, because you have to ,duh."

Mr. Fung stopped by Kimiko's desk. "And where is yours Kimiko?"

"Um, I kind of……forgot." She admitted.

"Oh, then, you will be taking a late grade."

Kimiko put her head down. 'Man it's only the second day and I'm already failing a class! All because of this stupid Raimundo.'

"Since I did not share my time to tell you about this course that what I will do today." Mr. Fung said.

'Great, another lecture. Just what I needed.' Kimiko thought. She knew she wouldn't pay attention anyways.

She had her mechanical pencil on her desk, and it rolled over and fell on the floor in front of her. She leaned forward to reach it, and she fell over. "Whoa!"

Kimiko's backpack pulled on the leg of Raimundo's desk, so it pulled his over too. "Ah!" Raimundo shouted as he fell over Kimiko.

The class gasped.

Kimiko blushed. Mr. Fung walked over to them. "You two can show your affection for each other outside of class. There is a time to learn, and other times to fool."

**Updated! I wanted to update before I would go on vacation, but when I come back I will write more! I have more of this fanfiction planned out already. **

**and they call him zuno b/c they don't actually know his name yet**


	7. Chapter 6 Stuck like gum

**Chapter 6:**

Exactly one year ago, Kimiko remembered her first year of junior high when she moved to America. It was a good start for a new life. She had made a lot of friends, but no external enemies (maybe some internal like Dyris and her friends).

Kimiko's mother once told her that life will be full of people you will love, and people you will completely despise, though the ones you despise, you may end up loving. At first, Kimiko thought her mother's speech was just a corny quote. Her mother told her she will have her "test". Later, her mother had passed away, but she was now testing Kimiko.

Kimiko wished she had taken in her mother's words carefully. Now, she ended up in this embarrassing position with this someone she did despise. Kimiko knew she would never fall in love with this guy though. Or would she?

'Why mother, why?' Kimiko thought. 'Why did you challenge me like this?' As much as she loved her mother, she didn't need to give Kimiko respect lessons. Kimiko was told that she became angry to easily, and that it would cause her to have more foes along life.

She was now sitting at her desk pondering. As if a late paper, a loser twin, and a seat next to a load of crap wasn't enough already. Kimiko would not ask for more. Only she was getting more. Since her seat was next to Raimundo now, people would stare at the two during Mr. Fung's lecture, and make kissing sounds. Kimiko looked over at Clay. He turned away, and looked up at Mr. Fung as he wrote on the board. If Clay were to be involved in making fun of her, she would remember to "kill" him later.

Others started to throw notes at them. Kimiko tried her best to ignore them, but out of curiosity, she opened one of the notes. She looked over at Raimundo, who also was pretending to pay attention to Mr. Fung. Obviously, he must be at least a little embarrassed too. The thought made Kimiko feel a little better.

Kimiko then opened up the note and read it. It was pretty clear that the writer was trying to get Raimundo on her mind.

Raimundo Raimundo Raimundo

Kimiko took the mechanical pencil she dropped and wrote 'is NOT a sexy beast' next to it, and randomly threw it across the room. A paper airplane flew at her. She also opened that one.

KT and RP forever

And how annoying can this get? Kimiko scribbled out 'for' in 'forever' and added an 'n' to spell out 'never'. She scrunched the paper and threw it elsewhere.

Someone else threw a note folded in the shape of a heart. It said 'read me and hold me tight' in the front. Kimiko groaned and unraveled it, ripping some folds in the process.

Kimiko Pedrosa

'This is the worst'. Kimiko thought. She did not like the fact the school was starting to think of her and Raimundo as a couple. Even Raimundo like flirting with her, but she wondered what he really thought.

The whole class period after the incident, Raimundo didn't even look at her once. He was probably still abashed, but it was not her fault.

'It serves him right for flirting with me.' Kimiko thought, but who was really being punished?

Kimiko sat in math class, but she was not very attentive. On the white board was an array of numbers. However, on Kimiko's mind was a band of words saying "Raimundo is sofa kingdom." Kimiko wished she could say that aloud to Raimundo.

"So what is the answer Miss Tohomiko?" asked Mr. Pakku, the math teacher.

"Yes, Raimundo is sofa kingdom." Kimiko answered aggressively. Then she became self conscious and covered her mouth.

"Miss Tohomiko, I will not tolerate that language in my classroom." The class muttered and snickered to each other. One guy yelled out "oooooooooooh…." While Aang just blinked twice.

Kimiko attempted to come up with an excuse. "What are you talking about? I didn't say Raimundo is so fu-, I said he is sucking his thumb."

Mr. Pakku nodded suspiciously. "And what does this Raimundo have to do with our class discussion?"

Kimiko turned pale. She could hear the kissing noises and giggles in the background.

"Think about your boyfriend outside of class, please Miss Tohomiko. Now if you will excuse me." Mr. Pakku strolled back to the white board.

"Old fart." Kimiko muttered soft enough so he couldn't hear. She was starting to hate this.

Kimiko sat down with Keiko at their usual spots at the empty cafeteria table. Kimiko just finished ranting about what has happened to her all morning.

"See, Kim. Everyone knows it." Said Keiko. "Us all and the teachers."

"Whatever. I probably should transfer out of like every class. What's worse is he's not even in my math class, but he's still stuck in my mind like gum!"

"Well guess what? He's in my math class." Keiko added.

"Well lucky you." Kimiko responded sarcastically, and then it hit her. "Wait, did you just say he's in your math class?"

"Yeah, so? You care about him now?"

"Heck no." Kimiko grunted. "But the fact that he's in advanced math with you makes him smarter than me? Ugggh!"

"Actually yeah, I heard he was really good at problem solving, especially at stuff like chess." Keiko explained.

"What a loser!" Kimiko laughed. Keiko shot her a 'hello, I'm in that class look'.

"Right sorry, I just want to make fun of him, that's all."

At the second, Katara sat down, inviting a girl that Kimiko had never seen before. She had short , dark hair held back with a green headband, pale skin like Kimiko's, and wore all green. For some reason, she stared at the wall behind Kimiko instead directly at her.

"Guys, This is Toph Bei Fong." Katara introduced. "She was the person my grandma wanted me to walk to school with this morning."

"Hey." greeted Kimiko and Keiko at the same time. Toph quickly glanced down in Kimiko's direction.

"Hi." She replied. She finally sat down, right across from Kimiko. Katara sat next to her.

"So, your new here?" Kimiko asked.

"You can say that. I just got adopted by my new parents here. Apparently, they know Katara's grandma."

"That's great. Welcome to New York junior high." said Keiko, offering her hand to shake. Toph faced Keiko, but didn't shake back.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Toph is…..deaf." Katara implied.

"Really? So you can't hear?" asked Kimiko.

"Nope, hearing's just great. I can't see, that's all." Corrected Toph.

"How interesting." Commented Keiko. "Must be hard to live with."

"It not that bad. I can figure out where I'm going when I hear voices and vibrations." Toph explained.

"Man, that's pretty cool. I could never do that in a million years." Kimiko said. The four just continued to eat lunch together in enjoyment. Kimiko was glad to forget about Raimundo for a little while…….

**updated! yea, this chappie is pretty short, but i'm trying to get the story to move on faster instead of make it go day by day. **


	8. Chapter 7 My love, Chase

**Chapter 7:**

Within the next month, Toph Bei Fong had become best friends with Katara, Keiko, and Kimiko. The four of them would walk to school together, eat lunch together, and meet between most classes.

Since all four of them would gossip to each other now, Kimiko had someone new to complain about Raimundo to. Toph was physically blind, but her imagination was still perceptive. She did not know what Raimundo and Kimiko's appearances were, but she said that she "sees" that Raimundo and Kimiko belong together.

Unfortunately, things between Raimundo and Kimiko did not improve. Chameleon Bot had dressed up as Raimundo, so Kimiko tried making fun of him. It didn't offend him, or cause him to be embarrassed at all. This was because people were used to Chameleon Bot dressing up like them, which was really disappointing. Sometimes, Kimiko wondered how Chameleon Bot was able to copy his target's exact outfit and looks by the following day. The thought was kind of creepy and perverted at the same time.

Kimiko walked down the hall from her geography class, thinking of a pleasant insult to shoot back at Raimundo. She fiddled with the bear magnet in her pocket, trying to use it as a good luck charm.

'At least I will have a whole hour without him to think.' She thought as her dark ponytail bobbed to the side. Kimiko stopped dying her hair since Raimundo made fun of her one day. From that day on, he would make an insult for each color she dyed her hair in.

When she dyed her hair red, he called it 'repulsive red'. When she dyed it purple he would call it 'purple puke'. When she dyed it yellow, he would call it 'yucky yellow', or he would tell her she has pee all over her hair. She would tell him he has crap all over his since his was brown, but she would says it with very little enthusiasm, so it did not bother him. Kimiko actually liked his hair, but she was afraid to admit it.

She did not even know why she was concerned about Raimundo's overrated opinions. Furthermore, she did not know why she couldn't find a better comeback. His looks distracted her so much, she couldn't completely loathe him, but his attitude did the talking. Ignoring his appearance, Kimiko tried to shove the most negative thoughts about him in her head. She had on an angry face as she stormed down the hall. She did not looks where she was going due to her distraction.

She had banged into someone and receded a few steps back.

"Watch it you lowlife!" Kimiko yelled, thinking it was Raimundo, but then covered her mouth with both her hands when she got a good look at who it was. "Ohmigosh! I am so sorry. I was just blind. Don't mind me." Kimiko said stupidly, acting straight forward.

"No problem." Replied Chase Young, giving her his best smile. "I guess you're just having a bad morning, huh?"

"Yeah, you read my mind." Kimiko said, still embarrassed by her actions. She did not know what to say next.

Chase broke the short-term silence. "Would you like to come watch the wrestling tournament after school?" He asked.

Kimiko's mouth dropped. "Seriously?! No, I mean, I'm the one who gave you problems, so shouldn't I be giving you something instead?"

"No, I think it will be fine. I just want to give you a more pleasant day." He told her. Kimiko blushed. Why couldn't more guys be like this?

"Yeah, I would love to come." Kimiko said.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Awesome." Kimiko watched as he waved at her. His long black, shimmering hair glistened, which removed her mind from Raimundo's looks. Kimiko could not stop staring at him. This is the first time he actually noticed her, and he asked her out on a date! Well, at least a knockoff date.

As she continued to stare as the figure disappearing down the hall, she heard a loud and annoying voice behind her. Apparently, it was the idiotic red-head, Jack Spicer. He wore the same blue sweater vest he wore everyday. It still had the stain on it from last month. Kimiko wanted to barf.

"We meet again, Kimiko. Its fate that's brings us together like this, don't ya think?" He asked her, attempting to put an arm behind her. Kimiko quickly ducked to the other side.

"For your information, I'm taken." She lied, trying she imagined Chase as her future boyfriend.

"No way! You're actually going out with that Mexican?" Jack asked Kimiko in a surprised matter.

Kimiko hated people and their prosaic minds? Why did it always have to be Raimundo? However, making a rancorous insult for Jack would be easier than Raimundo. "And you are going out of the house with that crap on your shirt?" she shot back.

"Yes sir!" Jack replied with delight. He gave her a wide grin. Kimiko still snickered anyways since he was too stupid to know anything.

"Well good for you, because you can buy new nose hair at the dollar store today."

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, there on sale. You better get there after school." Kimiko said.

"Thanks!" Jack said with a flashy smile, and he marched away. Kimiko now had nothing to distract her from seeing Chase after school. She joyfully marched to her next class. On the way, she saw some posters advertising homecoming. She had forgotten it was next week.

'Maybe Chase and I will go together this year.' Kimiko thought to herself, and left the ostentatious poster staring after her.

-

"No way! Are you serious, Kimiko?" asked Keiko as they were sitting down at their usual tables in the cafeteria.

"Yes!" Kimiko answered, sounding as serious as she can.

"Great, I'm coming with you since Jet is going to be there too." Katara announced.

"What about Raimundo?" Toph added.

Kimiko's mood changed from dreamy to angry, "and why did you have to remind me about him? I went on for a whole hour and a half without thinking about him! I almost broke my record!"

"Wow, you even think about him at home?" asked Keiko with curiosity. The other girls smirked at Kimiko with suspicious glares.

"No…" Kimiko answered looking down. The others girls snickered. Kimiko was glad when Clay came and sat down, followed by Sokka, Suki, and unexpectedly, Omi. It caused the subject to change.

"Howdy, ya'll." Clay greeted with his usual western accent. The girls all said hi to him.

"My pardner Omi is sitting with us today."

"Oh cool." Katara responded. "What's up?" She asked him.

"What's up? Like what's up there? I think the light and the ceiling is up there." Omi responded. The girls all exchanged glances.

"Don't forget he's a little bit on the slow side." Sokka whispered to them. The girls gave him plausible nods.

"So Omi? What do you do for fun?" Katara asked.

"Do you play any sports?" Keiko asked him.

"I, Omi, am doing wresting, and become the greatest warrior in this hi junior school!" declared the cue ball.

"Wow, you are actually in the wrestling team?" said Keiko, suprised.

"Yeah, when you're so small?" Kimiko added, thinking the he no contest for Chase.

"And you'll get beaten to-"

"Silence!" Omi yelled. "Master Fung says, 'one's strength is not determined by one's size, but by the size of one's strength.'"

The girls just blinked. All they heard was Suki's silent giggle. Obviously, half the stuff the Master Fung said was confusing.

The lunch bell rang

"Well, I wish you good luck." Katara told him.

"Me too." said Kimiko.

"That's a given." Keiko added.

Now, Kimiko was even more excited to see what happened after school.

-

"Hurry Up! Or we will leave without you!" cried Keiko.

"Come on, Keiko. Leaving me once is enough already." Kimiko argued.

"Yeah, but that is at home!"

Kimiko was actually in a hurry because she knew Chase was going to be there. It didn't matter if she was early or tardy anyway, since Chase would be expecting her. Kimiko smiled to herself. It erased the obdurateness from thoughts about Raimundo.

Kimiko caught up to Keiko, Katara, and Toph. Together, they entered the gym, seeing crowds of girls screaming. Obviously, there were not many guys in the audience; they would be watching the girls swim team.

Kimiko inhaled. When she is given the chance to talk to Chase, she was going to ask him out to homecoming, or hint him to ask her out. It was vital for her at the moment. However, she knew she was going to cry if she got rejected.

"And where are we supposed to sit?" asked Toph in a moody tone.

"Not over there." replied Katara, pointing in Zuno's direction.

"You should, so you can find your date for homecoming." joked Kimiko.

"And you should find Raimundo." said Katara in an annoyed tone. Ouch. Kimiko wished she kept her mouth shut.

She simply pretended she didn't hear Katara's comment. She just let it drown out through the echoes and screams of the fan girls. "Maybe, we can just stay here, at least we can see."

"Yeah, but we won't get to see Jet's hot abs." Katara whined.

"or Chases" Keiko reminded Kimiko. Toph just blinked.

"Then how about we just push our way through so we can watch some hot guys kick the crap out of each other?" Kimiko asked, annoyed.

"How about no? Those girls are brick walls. They will not let us through when it comes to boys."

"Or how about we just sit somewhere where we can at least see the fight? You guys argue so much about boys." scoffed Toph, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay fine then, just remind Kim not to be late next time." Keiko replied. Kimiko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

As soon as the girls sat down close to the rear on the crowded bleachers, Coach Guan stepped out. The screams of many girls filled the gym even more. Others pounded their feet on the bleachers to make more noise for his entrance. For a coach, Guan was pretty young and muscular. Who knew there can be so many hotties in one school?

When the scream faded, Guan started his announcement. "Welcome to the first New York Junior High tournament. Over the last few weeks, we have trained all of these weaklings from arms, to legs, and other places we won't discuss. Now, let's watch all of these guys kick the crap out of each other!"

Every girl including Katara, Keiko, and Kimiko screeched. Toph just stared.

"Wow, I can't believe everyone comes here to watch guys. Isn't watching fighting fun enough?" Toph asked in a complaining tone.

"Oh mi gosh Toph, seriously? That is the only reason why anyone comes." Keiko stated.

"Everyone here seems boy crazy. At least picked some decent guys, right Kimiko?"

"Shut up." Kimiko replied, knowing she was talking about Raimundo. The other three laughed.

-

"Oh mi gosh, Omi is so cute now!" squealed Keiko as she and her friends were waiting for their rides. "I thought he was cute at first, but he's even cuter now."

"Yeah, he made Chase look so wimpy." said Katara. "I would never believe Omi and Chase could be evenly matched. Good thing the matches were timed or this would have went on forever."

"Yeah, at least he's better than Jet." Kimiko said, attempting to defend Chase. Kimiko also was disappointed since she didn't get one chance to speak to him.

"I can conclude why Omi's so good." Toph stated. "Are you guys aware how he always calls Mr. Fung 'master'"?

"Actually, yeah." Katara said. The other girls nodded with her.

"Oh mi gosh, didn't Master Fung say he used to be a martial arts trainer?" Keiko asked.

"Right, so he must have also trained Omi." Toph said. "You see, he trained me once before."

"Really?" the other three asked in shock.

"Yes, he helped enlighten my world, and helped me see my way through life."

"But you can't see." Kimiko pointed out. Katara elbowed her.

"It was only a little bit, but he helped me a lot." Toph said.

"Lucky you." Keiko said. "I would never be able to do anything like that." Toph smiled.

Katara saw her grandmother's car pull over on the curb along with others who also came to pick up their children. "There's our ride, Toph."

The girl said their "byes" and "see you tomorrows."

After Katara and Toph left, Kimiko and Keiko were able to take a breath. The moment of relaxation ended when Raimundo jumped up to Kimiko out of nowhere. Kimiko was angered since she did not get a chance to talk to Chase first.

"And what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked in annoyance.

"Checking you out." Raimundo answered. Keiko giggled.

"And I think I'll be checking out of here." Kimiko shot back.

"So I'll be coming with you." Raimundo replied.

"How about not?" she gave Raimundo a glare. She wished she can say Chase would come and beat Rai up if he badgered her, but she and Chase were not a couple yet. Kimiko scanned the area for Chase anyways. All she saw were crowds of other people talking and waiting for their parents.

"Too bad. Who are you going to homecoming with anyways?" He asked her. Kimiko opened her mouth in shock. He didn't actually ask her yet, but her answer was obvious.

"What do you care?" She said boldly. With that, she grabbed Keiko's wrist and pulled her away. Raimundo just snickered as she walked away.

-

"What did you do?!" Keiko asked when the girls were far enough and Kimiko stopped pulling her. "He was about to ask you out to homecoming!"

Kimiko gave her a glare. "Seriously, he is such a pain in the behind. Do you really think I would want to go out with him?! Were nothing like each other!"

"Geez Kim, I figured you could match if you tried. Besides, opposites attract!" Keiko said with glee.

"Just cut it out!" Kimiko yelled, storming away. She was fed up with Raimundo jokes. Even her best friend wasn't profound about her feelings. She just started walking in an erratic direction and wound up back in the school.

-

"You were great Chase." Kimiko praised. She was delighted that she finally got the chance to meet up with him. Raimundo making her mad ironically ended up pleasing.

"Thanks, but to be honest, this is one of my worst fights. It's either win or lose, but draw is not acceptable." He said with aggression. Kimiko could tell when Chase was fighting, his personality was different from the one he had in daily life.

"I still think you're the best." Kimiko said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Nobody's perfect, but someone will become victorious." Chase said, triumph. Kimiko liked how Chase could speak with reason. He was never depressed about a fault. Moreover, he can get over situations easily.

The next few moments were silent. After that, there were still crickets chirping. 'This is a good time to ask him about homecoming.' Kimiko told herself, even though she was not very confident. She decided to make an attempt anyway. Before she could ask, Chase spoke first.

"I think I better leave now."

Kimiko's eyes were about to jump out of her head. "I have something to ask first though." She gulped.

"I think you would have to make it fast though."

"Okay, um, Chase? You know how homecoming is almost here?" Kimiko asked, twirling a piece of hair on her index finger. She could also feel the blood running up to her cheeks. At the moment, she hated herself for having pale skin.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Are you planning to go?" She asked.

"Sorry, I don't dance. The whole thing sounds lame anyway." Chase answered as he walked away. Even though Kimiko did not ask him out directly, she felt rejected anyways.

**updated! i worked on this a lot last week.**

**btw, my previous chapters didnt have line breaks, so it might be confusing. for this chap, i made sure they were inserted. they look like a - and r postiioned in da middle**

**also, i would like to hear how i am doing. if this story is getting better or worse or wat can i do 2 make it better.**


	9. Chapter 8 Second Fault

**Chapter 8:**

Everything that happens in Kimiko's life can never be idealized. It was just like living in Cinderella's world, except, Kimiko didn't have her happy ending yet. Cinderella had so many hardships, as a poor girl, but in the end, she came out on top. As for Kimiko, her life had not improved lately. However, all her hopes were not futile yet. So what if Chase doesn't dance? There are better things to do. Kimiko and Chase could go see a movie or go eat out, even though it might be conventional. The thought sounded favorable anyways.

Two days after the incident, Kimiko walked to her locker, thinking about ways to talk to Chase. She decided to make things better for her. On homecoming night, she and Chase could do something else. He would probably approve of it too, that's if he didn't actually want to go to the dance.

When Kimiko sat down at her desk in geography, she opened a notebook and started writing down her ideas. Kimiko wrote down wrestling, and then crossed it out. Watching a live action wrestling match was boring for her. The guys were all overly muscular and thought they were too good for girls. Plus, it would be worse since she would have no company besides Chase. Only Chase would be absorbed in watching the match. If Kimiko's girlfriends were there, they can at least gossip.

At the same moment, Kimiko heard a combination of shouts, screams, and cheers. She and several others immediately scurried to the hall to witness the event. Following the sounds, she reached the crowd and spotted Katara.

"Oh mi gosh! What did I missed?" Kimiko asked.

"You are gonna be so hyped! My Jet and your Chase had been nominated for homecoming king!" Katara squealed.

"_My_ Chase?" Kimiko smiled. She enjoyed how someone, especially one of her good friends would pair her with the hottie Chase Young instead of the migraine named Raimundo Pedrosa.

"Of course! But your Raimundo, or should I say, _Rai,_ will always be your best!" Kimiko's bubble burst. She didn't expect Katara to bring up anything about Raimundo during a wonderful moment.

"I see, it's just like you and your Zuno!" Kimiko said, belittling her friend.

Katara scowled. "Whatever, but you know what else? His female-dog of a sister is one of the queens!"

"You mean that Azula chick?"

"Yes! And guess who the other one is?" Katara asked in agony. "You probably would know."

"Who?" Katara pointed into the crowd to where a girl with long blond hair was standing.

"Ugh, Dyris Skankyheart. How typical." Kimiko groaned.

"But what if they steal our men?" asked Katara in distraught.

"Chase should know what yuck is. Besides, I heard Dyris isn't interested in him."

"Kim! What if Jet asks one of them out to homecoming?"

Kimiko thought for a second. "I have an idea! Why don't you go up to Jet, and ask him about homecoming, and then he will probably ask you out!" As encouraging Kimiko tried to sound, this tactic failed when she tried it on Chase already. Nonetheless, it could work for Katara if Jet was dance-happy.

"That could work. Thanks Kim." Said Katara sounding please.

_The bell rang_

"Better go now. Good luck." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, bye." replied Katara as they walked to geography together. Even though Kimiko would probably not have a date, at least she can be happy for her friend, right?

"What's wrong with Keiko today?" whispered Kimiko to Katara after geography. "She barely said anything today, not even a hello."

"Kimiko!" Katara glared back as she whispered with aggression to Kimiko. "You shouldn't talk about this when Keiko is right there."

"Yeah, but really? Do you think she will noticed if she looks like that?" asked Kimiko, glancing at Keiko. Keiko appeared to be in her own world, not noticing that class has ended. She was still staring into the whiteboard Mr. Gyasto just erased.

Kimiko sauntered towards Keiko. Katara followed. "Keiko?" Katara said waving her hand in front of Keiko's face.

Keiko bobbed her head several times. "Wha- What? Is class over already?" She asked in a quick matter. "Oh, then see ya guys." Keiko stood up as she sloppily gather her belongings and ran out the door.

"Where is she going?" asked Katara. "Doesn't she always walk with us?"

"Yeah! I mean, when we walked to school this morning, she spaced out like three times when I was ranting!" Kimiko added. "She's obviously thinking of something major."

"Or someone." Katara said with a grin. "It's not like she looks upset or anything, right?"

"And she suddenly had to leave us to go see him right now, right?" Kimiko asked. "We so have to make her spill later."

"Done."

Usually when Kimiko saw Katara playing with her hair, she usually was running her fingers through them. However, she was ready to tear her hair out by its roots. Meanwhile Keiko just sat at the lunch table, deaf to Katara, as well as nibbling on her nuggets in the lunchroom.

"Zuno much?" Kimiko asked Katara.

"Actually I just found out his name was Zuko, and yes!" Katara said, still jerking her long hair. Keiko just nodded. "And Keiko, look alive!"

Keiko winced.

"Someone's as mad as a rhino who's food been stolen. I reckon you're not alone though." said Clay sitting down. Sokka followed with an annoyed face.

"Where's Suki?" Kimiko questioned.

"She's with her friends today. You know what though? That Tylee won't stop following me. She thinks we should go to each other to homecoming!"

"You mean Azula's best dumb-chick friend?" Kimiko asked. Keiko looked up.

"Don't remind me." Katara muttered.

"Apparently. She thinks we were meant for each other because I picked up her notebook and gave it to her when she dropped in the hallway." Sokka murmured adamantly.

"Aw aren't you a gentlemen? See what rewards you get?" Kimiko asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. Wasn't Rai like that when you dropped your magnet?" Sokka reminded "did you ask him to homecoming yet?"

Kimiko's jaw dropped. "Really? Heck no. Besides, I have someone a million time better in my mind."

"You're probably not going to be good enough for him though." Sokka joked.

Kimiko stuck out her tongue. The five sitting at the table just nibbled on their lunch the rest to the period.

As Kimiko got changed after P.E., she knew that Chase would be forced to go to homecoming by the student body. Since he was on court, it would be hard for him to make excuses not to go. Would she be his date though? Or would he end up with someone like Azula? Or even worse…. Dyris? Kimiko would rather see him not go than to go with one of the queen bees.

Even Ashley seemed to be insane for Chase. Her open conversations in the locker room all started with "At homecoming Chase and I will…" or , "When I dance with Chase…..".

"Geez, those chicks… But she's not actually going with Chase Right?" Katara wondered.

"Not yet, at least…" Katara added trying to cheer up Kimiko.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed. She already made an attempt to hint Chase. If she tried again, would it be too obvious? The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was desperate.

"Okay, you guys all have plans for dates, but what about dresses?" Toph implied.

"That's right! We need them. We're definitely going to the mall, right now, after school!" Katara demanded.

"Don't be late Kim." Keiko teased sarcastically. Kimiko did not need this right now. Then it hit her. She was happy that Keiko seemed fine…

"Kimiko! That one suits you really well." Katara said. Kimiko was wearing a crimson spaghetti-strapped that went a little bit past her knees.

"Yeah Kim, Chase will totally be turned on." Keiko added while adjusting the studded hem on Kimiko's dress.

Kimiko smiled. "What about you Keiko? Were you thinking about someone you wanted to go with?"

"Yeah, you seemed kind of out of it all day." Katara said as she zipped up the cerulean-blue halter dress she tried on.

Keiko's smiled turned into a deep sigh. "As long as you guys don't tell anyone, okay?"

The other two girls became excited. "So you do have someone you like. Awesome" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not possible to be with him." Keiko said.

"Why would you think that? Besides, it probably is impossible for Kimiko to be with Chase, but we made it happen right?" Katara said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko growled, shooting Katara an evil glare.

"Plus, you're always the one encouraging them to go for the one they admire, right?" Toph pointed out as she stepped out of the dressing room. Toph wore an ankle-length, grass-green strapless dress.

The three suddenly forgot what they were discussing. "Wow Toph, you look gorgeous!" Katara said.

"You're so pretty. That color fits you perfectly." Kimiko complimented.

"Toph, you are so going to find a date. Look how seductive you are!" Keiko added, awed by how beautiful Toph looked.

Toph giggled. "If only I can actually _see_ it for myself, correct?"

All of the girls giggled.

After making their purchases, the girls ate at the food court. Afterwards, they went to various stores to examine jewelry, perfume, and other accessories to match their dresses and to help them get ready for homecoming night.

The girls continued up the escalator and down the walkway. Katara suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's up Kat?" Keiko asked with concern.

"Look in the arcade." Katara pointed.

"Yeah, that's Sokka." Toph asked.

"Your point?" Kimiko asked Katara.

"It was nothing. I was just surprised to see him here. That's all." Katara shrugged. Sokka noticed them.

"Yo guys! What's up? Come here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Guess he caught us. We might as well see what he wants." Katara said as she quickly strolled to the arcade. The other girls followed.

"Yes, I did it!" Sokka exclaimed as he beat the high score for "Whack-a-Mole".

He gave a high five to his friend…..

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Kimiko dropped her shopping bags and pointed at Raimundo.

"Chill girl, I'm just hanging with my bud." Raimundo said, putting an arm around Sokka.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Sokka, choose better friends."

"What are you talking about? Raimundo is awesome. He probably can beat like any game here." Sokka implied.

Kimiko did not want to be insulted. She was the one who had the father who owned a gaming company. "So are you up for a challenge then Raimundo?"

"Sure girl, anything for you." Raimundo answered. He looked around the arcade, and spotted two _Dance Dance Revolution_ platforms. "How about DDR? I never lost once."

Kimiko's eyes lit up. "Same here. I kick butt at it too."

"This is exciting." Keiko giggled to Toph.

"Let's do it." Raimundo confirmed as they walked to the DDR platforms.

"Kimiko is so going to win. She's the master at this game." Katara said.

"No way, Raimundo is the master at this. He played against me on the highest level and beat me everytime!" Sokka answered.

"You're not that hard to beat." Katara answered.

"No way, it's totally going to still be Raimundo. Wanna bet?" Sokka offered.

"You're on. Ten dollars if Kimiko wins." Katara waged.

"How about fifty?" Sokka said. "I know it will be Raimundo for sure."

"Then you wouldn't be afraid to say one-hundred dollars. My bet is all on Kimiko." Katara said with a devious smile.

"Deal." Sokka said. "Raimundo, you better win or else…"

"That's a given man." Raimundo said as he kicked of his shoes. Kimiko did the same.

"I'll win this for the both of us." Kimiko said to Katara.

"I know you will." Katara said, winking at Kimiko. Both Kimiko and Raimundo set their mats beyond the expert level. As the song began, both of them were dancing with the same amount of intensity. All the others, especially Katara and Sokka cheered endlessly.

Kimiko's legs ached by the time they got to the third song. But she didn't give up. She could tell Raimundo is starting to wear down too. The song however, continued to get faster. Being the DDR star at Tokyo, Kimiko continued to use her efforts to win the competition.

The last song ended, and the score was being added up. "Come on…" Sokka prayed. It was hard to tell who was going to win since both of them danced diligently.

"Yes!" Katara exclaimed. "Hand it over Sokka!"

Sokka grunted. "Thanks Raimundo."

Kimiko also cheered with her friends. "In your face Raimundo! You see that! I won!" Kimiko continued to jump up and down until she slipped on the mat in her socks. She fell over onto Raimundo.

An awkward silence followed.

"No again" Kimiko thought as she remembered the moment in Mr. Fung's class. However, she was distracted by Raimundo's features to remember to get off him. She held onto his flexed muscles and looked into his emerald green eyes, feeling like she was in another world…

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked with a straight face.

"Ye…Yeah?" She answered with a blush.

"Will you be a doll and please get off of me?"

7


End file.
